


Trust me

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Flirty Theo, Hopeful Ending, Jealous Derek, Jealous Theo, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sort of a rewrite of season 5 episode 7, Stiles tells Derek about Donovan, Theo is flirty with stiles, admitting feelings, hopeful sterek endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Derek shows up to Beacon Hills after Stiles leaves a frantic voicemail claiming to have really messed up. What he finds when he gets there is Stiles buddy buddy with a new wolf who is much to handsy with Stiles for his liking.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 389





	1. Chapter 1

Theo gave Stiles a look he couldn't read. It's what he hated most about Theo, he couldn't read him. That was always Stiles' specialty, reading people. He could tell you what anyone in the pack was thinking. Hell, he'd even been able to read Derek before he'd left. But Theo he was a mystery. Normally Stiles liked mysteries, but Theo unsettled him. There was no excitement to be had, or that's what he told himself.

"You can't say anything Stiles," Theo pleaded. His eyes shifting from their gold color back to their natural blue. The dead body of the chimera still twitched between them.

"Why not?" Stiles didn't owe Theo anything. This could be what finally convinced Scott that Theo was untrustworthy. But a tiny voice in the back of his head said, 'he saved your life.'

"Cause I didn't say anything about Donovan."

The blood drained from Stiles' face.

"I know about what happened to Donovan." Theo continued, his tone sympathetic in a way that made Stiles' blood boil. "I know everything."

Before Stiles could stop himself, he had closed the gap between him and Theo. His hands grasping at his shirt as he shoved Theo into the electrical fencing of the roof.

"You don't know anything," Stiles was close and he knew that Theo could easily over power Stiles and yet he had let himself be shoved into the fence. However, that didn't last long as irritation set in on Theo's face and within seconds Theo had Stiles flipped and pinned.

"I was there. I was at the library. Malia found the book. She was texting us to see where you were. She said she left you at the library. I told her I was close. When I got there, I heard the scaffolding come down," Theo spoke firmly as he held Stiles in place. His grip almost too tight on Stiles' arms.

"You saw him?" Stiles' voice was barely above a whisper.

"Just the body. I watched you come out. I was gonna say something, but then I saw the cop car," Theo's grip didn't loosen on Stiles' arms. Stiles' own hands were still tangled in Theo's shirt.

Theo's eyes dropped to his mouth.

"Let him go," A voice spoke from behind the pair, causing Stiles' head to snap up.

"Derek."

-

Derek followed the familiar scent of Stiles' anxiety up to the roof. He stepped through the cracked door carefully and rounded the corner. What he saw made him falter.

Stiles was pinned to a fence the other man's arms gripping his arm's too tight for Derek's liking. Derek recalled a time when he had been the one to push Stiles against the wall like that. However, the look on Stiles' face wasn't fear, as it had been when Derek had done in so long ago. It was something else. Something Derek couldn't quite put his finger on.

The sudden uptick of Stiles' heartbeat pulled Derek from his trance.

"Let him go," He growled stepping forward.

Theo didn't miss the way Stiles' heart leapt as he pulled away from him and towards this other wolf. He grit his teeth but said nothing.

"Are you alright?" Derek growled. The question was directed at Stiles, but his eyes didn't leave Theo.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stiles was now in front of Derek.

"You don't smell alright," Derek finally pulled his eyes away from Theo to look down at Stiles.

"What else is new?" Stiles scoffed, paired with an eyeroll. "What are you doing back here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"You called me frantic about fucking up and needing help," Derek frowned at the human.

Stiles' lips parted in surprise. "You got my voicemail." It wasn't posed as a question, but Derek nodded.

"I didn't expect you to come running to my aid," Stiles frowned.

Theo didn't miss the guilty scent that radiated off this Derek guy.

"I can't stay long, but I wanted to make sure you were okay," Derek glanced at Theo briefly before meeting Stiles' eyes once again.

"Oh, him, no he's..." Stiles gestured over his shoulder.

"A friend," Theo smiled at Stiles fondly. "We should take this body to Scott, it's the best way to find out who's stealing them." He said changing the subject. Careful to keep his tone even.

"Yeah. Right," Stiles frowned before turning to Derek. "How'd you find me up here anyway?"

"I followed your scent," Derek answered as if it was obvious.

"Look, why don't you come with us, I know Scott would love to-"

"Stiles..." Derek cut in, dropping his head.

"You're not staying," Stiles frowned in realization.

Theo and Derek were both flooded with the scent of disappointment and frustration.

"Then why come at all?" Stiles snapped, unable to help the anger that surged through him.

"You sounded frantic in your voicemail," Derek's own tone was growing hostile.

"Look, now's not a good time to talk about it, can you just stay a little longer. Please?" Stiles begged, stepping forward. His tone losing the anger almost as quickly as it came.

Theo frowned at the human. He didn't act this way towards anyone. Not Scott, not Lydia, not Malia. What was it about this strange wolf that made Stiles so...submissive? No that wasn't the right word. Dependent maybe? Desperate? Whatever it was, that wasn't who Stiles was.

"Looks like you've got all the help you need," Derek gestured to Theo who tried not to look smug. The smirk on his face didn't help.

"He can't help me like you can, Derek," Stiles' tone was low, quiet, as if he didn't want either wolf to hear him, yet he knew they could.

"Stiles, I told you I'm here to help. What do you think I'm doing up here?" Theo's tone was sincere, and it grated on Stiles' nerves.

Derek tried to hide the annoyance he felt for the strange wolf, but he was sure the other man could smell it.

"Derek, please, I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important," Stiles tried again, ignoring Theo.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone I'm here. Leaving once was hard enough," Derek conceded with a sigh.

"Thank you," Stiles' shoulders slumped in relief.

The sound of an approaching cop car made Stiles turn to Theo, "We need to go." He reached out to squeeze Derek's arm, "I'll see you later."

-

Derek knew stalking Stiles wasn't his smartest move, but he didn't like the way Stiles was being manhandled by that other wolf, Theo, as he'd learned. Now the pair were spending time in a car together. To say Scott had lost his marbles leaving Stiles unattended with a strange wolf to be on the look out for someone who was stealing bodies was an understatement.

Derek knew from experience that Scott was too trusting, but Stiles, Stiles should have known better. Why was Stiles so trusting? It didn't sit well with Derek.

He sat just withing earshot, listening. No harm done.

-

"What happens now?" Theo asked, as they sat in Stiles' jeep just outside of the animal clinic. The video camera was set up so they could catch whoever was stealing the bodies.

"We wait," Stiles answered.

"You want to take shifts watching?" Theo offered.

"No, no, I want to spend some quality time with you," Stiles' tone was just bordering on sarcastic.

Theo smiled a little too fondly at Stiles, "Sounds good to me."

-

Derek tried not to read too much into that comment.

-

"So who is Derek?" Theo asked after several minutes of silence.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern," Stiles answered, not looking away from the video.

"That's avoidance," Theo smirked over at the human, earning a glare in return.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Theo pressed when Stiles didn't offer anything more.

"What? No," Stiles screwed up his face.

"Ex-lover?"

"He's not an ex anything. He's just a...a...friend," Stiles frowned at the term. He was sure that Derek would scowl if he heard Stiles refer to him as a friend, but he wasn't here, so it didn't matter.

"You seemed surprised he returned when you called," Theo continued.

Stiles didn't respond.

"You called him after Donovan."

Still no response.

"Why?"

Stiles licked at his bottom lip, "Cause I know that no matter what, I can trust Derek."

-

Derek's wolf preened at Stiles' words. It made him feel bad for listening. But he was glad to know that Stiles trusted him.

-

Theo frowned and decided it was time to drop the topic of Derek.

"Still wondering why I haven't said anything to Scott?" He decided to play himself up instead.

"Maybe," Stiles answered vaguely.

"You think I've got some kind ulterior motive?"

"More than likely," Stiles agreed quickly.

"Would you believe me if I said all I want, all I've ever wanted is for you guys to trust me?" Theo looked over at Stiles. He couldn't help but notice the way the street light hit his eyes making them dance.

"Nope," Stiles answered without skipping a beat.

"So you're here, because you're never gonna trust me," Theo raised a brow.

"Yep. Glad we had this talk," Stiles turned his eyes to Theo then.

Theo's eyes instinctively dropped to Stiles' mouth. Theo wondered, not for the first time, what it might be like to kiss him.

Stiles swallowed and looked away.

"What if I said I was here for more than just a pack?" Theo dropped his eyes to his lap then.

This seemed to catch Stiles' attention.

"Like what?"

"What if I told you I came back for someone specific?" Theo looked up at Stiles again, this time he kept their eyes locked.

Theo heard the way Stiles' heartbeat picked up a notch.

"I'd say you were probably lying," Stiles pulled his eyes away and back to the video feed.

"You know who you remind me of?" Theo continued.

Stiles sighed, "Theo I don't care."

"My sister. She was smarter than everyone too. And a pain in the ass like you. She always looked out for me. Same way you look out for Scott."

Stiles glanced at Theo. He hated what Theo was doing. He was doing it well.

"You know I was the one that found her body. She'd fallen into a creek, broken her leg. They told us she would have been okay if it wasn't one of the coldest nights of the year. If it wasn't for the hypothermia. When I found her, all I could think was that I should have known. And I should have been looking out for her," Tears filled Theo's eyes as he told the story.

Stiles frowned, looking over at Theo. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you because even if you don't trust me, even if you don't like me...I'm still gonna be looking out for you."

-

Derek couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat at Theo's words. He was glad to hear that Stiles didn't trust this wolf, but Theo clearly had feelings for Stiles.

However, the next words out of Stiles' mouth were not what he expected to hear. He had expected a dismissal or a sarcastic quip. Instead Stiles' tone was quiet and genuine.

"Why me? Why not Scott, or Liam or-"

"Cause it's always been you, Stiles. Ever since fourth grade it's been you," Theo cut in, his tone too sincere for Derek's liking.

The long silence made Derek's stomach knot. What were they doing? Had Stiles kissed him? Was that something Stiles would do?

Derek tried to push the images out of his head. He had no right to be jealous. Stiles wasn't his.

-

Stiles bit down on his lower lip but said nothing. What could he say?

"You know I saw his teeth," Theo said changing the subject then. "Donovan. He was a...uh...wendigo...wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Stiles was glad for the subject change, but would have preferred another topic.

"That's the cannibal one, right?"

"Native American, it says that uh, if you ate human flesh that your punish was to turn into a creature that constantly craved it," Stiles nodded.

"That's a pretty judgmental myth," Theo scoffed, leaning back.

"Well I didn't make it up."

"What if it was the only way to survive? I mean you ever hear of the Donner party? I'm pretty sure they didn't turn into Wendigo's."

"Well they didn't live in Beacon Hills," Stiles countered.

"Good Point."

"So what's the punishment for killing a chimera?" Theo asked, peering at Stiles from the corner of his eye.

"You spend five hours in a car with Theo Raeken," Stiles quipped, the smallest hint of a smirk on his lips.

Theo couldn't help but laugh.

"Look I know what my punishment is. I lose my best friend. I lose Scott."

-

Derek frowned. What had Stiles gotten himself into?

-

"No, I-If Scott gave up on you for a piece of crap like Donovan than he wouldn't be a true alpha, would he?" Theo shook his head.

"Maybe that's the definition of one. Someone who doesn't put up with murder?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"It sounds like you guys need to look up justifiable homicide."

Stiles blinked at Theo, "Did you seriously just say that to the son of a cop?"

"A werewolf's eyes are supposed to change color when you take an innocent life. Do these look blue to you?" Theo asked, his eyes glowing gold.

Stiles swallowed hard. He knew that everything Theo was saying made sense, but he just wasn't sure that Scott would see it that way.

"It was self-defense," Theo continued. "For me and for you."

"Or maybe you just don't feel all that bad about it," Stiles countered, desperate to hold on to something that kept Theo as the bad guy. "You can't say that one life is objectively less innocent than another one. What if they turn blue cause you feel guilty."

"So it's up to interpretation?"

"Yeah, maybe." Stiles knew it was a weak argument, but he needed something.

"Okay," Theo nodded, "Than here's my interpretation of what happened with you and Donovan. Not guilty." His tone was determined, like he was trying to prove a point.

Stiles licked at his bottom lip, he hated how this conversation was going.

"Did you feel bad about it?" Theo asked, his tone gentler now.

Stiles only glared at him.

"Not now, I mean right then. The moment it happened. What were you thinking the moment you knew he was dead and there was no saving him?"

Stiles shook his head. He didn't want to answer that. His mind went to that moment anyway.

"One word. Good." Stiles hated himself for admitting that. But it was the truth. He'd never felt so relieved.

Suddenly a scent caught Theo's nose.

"What?" Stiles noticed the way Theo lifted his head as if to smell better.

"A scent. Like smoke and something burning," Theo frowned.

-

Derek heard the commotion and couldn't get to the scene quick enough. He'd parked his car too far away.

"Stiles," Derek rushed forward, his claws out and his eyes glowing their bright blue color.

Theo was helping Stiles out of his overturned Jeep. Both covered in blood and soot.

"Derek?" Stiles turned to look at him but didn't let go of Theo, who had his arms wrapped around the human.

"Are you okay?" Derek looked around for whatever had caused the problem, but it seemed to already be gone.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little banged up, it's nothing," Stiles touched the cut on his head.

Theo used his thumb to wipe a spray of blood from Stiles' face making Derek's stomach churn.

"What happened?" Derek growled, directing it at Theo.

"I don't know it-"

"You were supposed to be looking out for him. Isn't that what you promised not ten minutes ago?" Derek snapped, taking a hostile step forward.

Theo rose his brows at Derek.

"Whoa, were you listening to our conversation?" Stiles pushed away from Theo then.

"I came to make sure you were okay. I can't believe Scott sent you to do this alone," Derek gestured to the animal clinic.

"I wasn't alone," Stiles snapped.

"Who even is this guy?" Derek snapped back, gesturing to Theo.

"He's part of the pack now so..." Stiles trailed off. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. Why was he defending Theo anyway?

"So now you run to him when you can't go to Scott?" Derek crossed his arms. His claws now gone, and his eyes faded back to their sage green color.

"What?"

"I heard what you did," Derek answered, his tone didn't give away how he felt about it.

Stiles' scent instantly turned from anger to panic. His heart started to race.

"Hey, this is a good start," Theo stepped towards Stiles. "You said you can trust him. If he understands, then Scott will."

Stiles licked his lips anxiously.

"I-I didn't have a choice," Stiles' tone was pleading with Derek to believe him.

"He said it was self defense is that true?" Derek asked, glancing at Theo.

Stiles licked his lips again but said nothing.

"Tell him, Stiles," Theo urged, his hand finding the small of Stiles' back.

Stiles found himself leaning into the touch. He couldn't believe he was finding comfort in Theo of all people.

"He was trying to kill me and...it was an accident...I...I-"

"Then that's all that matters," Derek cut in, stepping forward.

"You think Scott will see it that way?" Stiles asked before biting down on his bottom lip.

"He's your best friend. He'll understand," Derek assured him.

"You can't say anything. I'll tell him when I'm ready," Stiles spoke urgently, stepping towards Derek and away from Theo's comforting touch.

"I told you I can't stay," Derek shook his head.

"You're still leaving?" Stiles frowned. He'd hoped Derek would stay after he told him what he'd done.

"Stiles," Derek sighed.

"Derek, I can't do this...I need...someone I can trust. Right now, I feel completely alone. The pack is being pulled in every direction and-"

"Why can't you just give me a chance?" Theo snapped, losing his cool. He hated seeing Stiles beg Derek like this. He hated how needy Stiles became around Derek. This wasn't the Stiles he knew.

Stiles' jaw clenched.

"You talk all big about guilt and taking lives, but his eyes are blue."

Stiles and Derek both tensed.

"You thought I didn't notice? He followed us and was listening to our conversation. What if you had decided not to tell him about Donovan? I'm the one that's kept that secret. I've covered for you. I'm the one who's saved your life more than once. What do I have to do to earn the level of trust that he has? Fall in love with you? Cause I'm trying real damn hard not to."

Derek's hands clenched as Stiles turned to face Theo.

"What?"

"You don't get it do you?" Theo shook his head with a scoff.

"You're the only one I care about. Yes, I want a pack, and I want you all to trust me. But I already have everyone else's trust, but you're the one that I want. Why do you think I try so hard? I already have Scott. If that was all that mattered, I would tell him what happened with Donovan. I wouldn't care what happened between you two. But I do care, because you're the one, Stiles," Theo reached out, putting a hand on Stiles' cheek.

An involuntary growl ripped from Derek's throat, causing Theo's hand to drop. He let out a breathy laugh.

"But apparently I have competition."

Stiles looked to Derek with a frown.

"I can smell the jealousy all over you, it's suffocating," Theo practically sneered.

"Wait, what?" Stiles' looked between the two wolves who were glaring intently at each other. "Derek, what's he talking about?"

"Doesn't matter. He won't stay," Theo smirked. He had the upper hand and he knew it.

Derek swallowed and looked at Stiles with an apologetic look. "He's right. I can't stay. But I promise I'll come back. Just give me time. Until then, trust your instincts, you have them for a reason." Derek leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead.

"Wait, what?" Stiles blinked in confusion as the werewolf pulled away.

Theo stared in shock as he watched the other man climb into his car and drive off. He hadn't expected that to work out so well. Derek wouldn't be a problem after all. His plan would go on without a hitch.

"Stiles, I'm sorry," Theo reached out to comfort the human, but Stiles pulled away.

"Don't," Stiles pushed Theo's arm off of him as he walked towards the clinic for any clues the body thief might have left behind. He had a lot to process. He was pretty sure Derek had just admitted to liking him before once again taking off. Stiles wasn't even sure how to process that information. But Derek was right he should trust his instincts and his instincts told him not to trust Theo no matter how much he flattered him.


	2. part 2

Derek would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping to hear from Stiles again. He'd gotten spooked when Theo basically called him out on his feelings for Stiles and bolted. As the next couple of weeks passed, he tried not to think about the human or the lack of calls he received from him. No calls was a good thing. That meant Stiles was okay. Or so he thought.

When he received a call from Lydia claiming the exact opposite, Derek couldn't understand why Stiles hadn't called Derek himself.

"He and Scott aren't talking. Malia isn't talking to anyone. I can't even close my eyes without seeing one of my friends die. Liam doesn't trust Scott after an incident with Hayden and it's all so messy. I don't know what to do. I know Theo has been with Stiles a lot lately and I worry that he thinks Theo is the only one he can trust."

Derek had never called Stiles so frantic.

When he didn't answer, Derek tried to convince himself that it was due to the late hour. But the wolf in him refused to relax, which is how he found himself driving to Beacon Hills at nearly one a.m.

-

Stiles frowned down at the missed call on his phone as he slid into his jeep.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked, sliding into the passenger's side.

"Derek called," Stiles licked at his bottom lip. He'd tried to forget about the werewolf. Ignoring the pain he'd felt at watching him leave for the second time.

"Oh?" Theo tried to hold back a frown. He could see the struggle on Stiles' face as he debated calling him back.

"He never calls."

"He would have left a message if it was urgent. Or better yet, called Scott," Theo knew that would pull Stiles from his dilemma.

Sure enough Stiles dropped the phone back onto the seat beside him.

"You're right," He nodded before putting the jeep in reverse.

"So, my place or yours?" Theo smirked at the human, glad to have won that battle.

"I actually wanted to check the library for something."

-

The library was dark, but Stiles preferred it at night. However, it was the first time he'd been back here after hours since the incident with Donovan. He swallowed nervously as he followed Theo through the double doors.

"Whoa, you okay?" Theo asked, glancing over his shoulder. The smell of Stiles' anxiety was thick in the air.

"I'm fine," Stiles answered with a nod.

Theo noticed how Stiles' eyes glanced around as if reimagining the scenario. He took the opportunity to slide his arm around the human's lower back.

"Hey, don't think about it. I know Scott didn't understand, but...that's on him, not on you," Theo's tone was gentle, and Stiles just couldn't help but lean into the comforting touch.

"Come on, I just need to look up some things on lay line and frequencies," Stiles gave a small smile, before pulling away from Theo much to the chimera's chagrin.

-

Derek reached Stiles' house only to find he wasn't home, making his stomach churn. He dialed Stiles' number, but it went to voicemail after two rings. Great he was avoiding him now.

He called Lydia next.

"He was with Theo leaving the clinic last I saw him," Lydia offered with a sympathetic tone.

Derek couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat. He was really beginning to hate Theo.

-

"Let me see if they have another one on radio frequencies specifically, maybe we can see if they are using specific wavelengths," Stiles stood and headed towards the rows off bookshelves just as his phone started to buzz.

Theo, seeing the name, quickly rejected the call.

Stiles rested his arms on a nearby bookshelf and rested his head in them.

"Hey, whoa, what's wrong?" Theo stood up, making is way to the human.

"I feel like I'm going in circles. Scott doesn't even want my help. I'm working with you. You wanted a pack. I'm not a pack, I'm a human. Scott's the alpha," Stiles gestured to the door as if Scott where just on the other side.

"Listen to me, you and Scott will work this out. He's just going through a lot. He's struggling to keep everything together right now. Malia is kind of off the radar cause of her mom, Liam is pissed at Scott, Scott is pissed at you, Lydia is kind of cracking. The pack is just a mess right now."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Stiles sneered.

"I'm just saying, it's not just you. It's everyone," Theo rubbing his hand along Stiles' back soothingly.

"And yet you're here with me," Stiles looked at Theo carefully. A hint of fondness in his expression.

"I told you before, I'd always be here for you," Theo stepped forward, his eyes dropping to Stiles' lips briefly.

"That's what I don't get. I'm the last one you should want," Stiles stepped by Theo then, causing the wolf's shoulder's the drop in disappointment.

"Scott is the alpha. Lydia is the badass Banshee. Malia is the Werecoyote. I'm nothing. I'm just a human," Stiles threw his hands up before leaning against the table.

"Maybe that's what Scott wanted you to believe but you're much more to me," Theo crowded Stiles against the table so that when he turned around, they were chest to chest.

"Why though-" Stiles swallowed at the close proximity.

Theo's hand slid around Stiles' waist as he used the other to tilt Stiles' chin up, but before he could respond, the door to the library opened to Derek.

Derek halted at the sight of Stiles pressed against Theo.

"Derek?" Stiles blinked at the werewolf.

"You have an affinity for stalking, don't you?" Theo practically growled.

"And you have an affinity for touching what's not yours," Derek growled back, unable to help himself.

The tension in the room grew instantly.

Stiles pulled away from Theo gently. "What are you doing here, Derek?" he demanded, crossing his arms. "How did you know I was here?"

"You weren't answering your phone, and I saw your jeep," Derek answered, taking a few steps inside the room.

"So you are stalking me."

"I was worried," Derek growled in response.

"He's fine. He's with me," Theo snapped, taking a step forward so he was next to Stiles.

"What are you doing here, Derek?" Stiles' tone was sharp, like he was challenging Derek to tell him.

Derek realized that he didn't actually have a reason. Lydia had called him, but what was he supposed to do? Convince Stiles that Theo couldn't be trusted? He didn't know if that was true. He didn't know anything about this guy. He was just jealous.

"Lydia told me what happened between you and Scott."

Stiles licked at his bottom lip but said nothing.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Why would I?" Stiles threw his hands up. "You wouldn't have stayed." He was surprised by how bitter his own tone was.

Derek dropped his head briefly. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you here now?" Stiles demanded, his tone no less bitter.

"To make sure you're okay. You don't know how to answer a phone apparently," Derek snapped, suddenly annoyed. Why was Stiles so angry with him?

"I was busy," Stiles snapped back.

"Clearly," Derek gestured to a smug Theo.

"Why do you care?" Stiles threw his hands up, taking a step forward.

Theo's smug look turned worried suddenly. If Derek admitted his feelings, he'd lose his grip on Stiles completely.

"You and Scott are close. This can't be easy for you. Let me talk to him," Derek offered, closing more of the gap between them.

Theo narrowed his eyes at Derek but said nothing.

"He won't listen," Stiles shook his head. "I already tried to get him to let me make it right. It's too late."

"That doesn't sound like Scott," Derek frowned, shaking his head.

"You weren't there, Derek. You haven't been, so how would you know? Just drop it," Stiles turned back to the table closing the books with loud thuds.

"You're mad because I left," Derek said, suddenly understanding.

Stiles stacked the last of the books and whirled to face the ex alpha, "You left with some Gandhi talk about trusting my instincts like I'm supposed to know what that means. You are the one person I can trust no matter what and you left. You keep leaving and you're gonna leave again, aren't you?"

Derek's stomach twisted at Stiles' words. "You seem to trust Theo just fine." His tone was bitter and full of jealousy he knew Theo would pick up on, but he couldn't help it.

"Don't do that," Stiles shook his head as he scooped up the books, before dumping them in the 'to be filed' bin. "You wanted to know how I am. Well this is how I am." He turned, spreading his arms out wide.

"You're a mess, Stiles," Derek sighed.

"Thanks for noticing," Stiles grinned sarcastically.

"Stiles," Derek huffed. He was losing his patience.

"Ready, Theo?" Stiles looked to the younger werewolf who seemed pleased with the way the conversation was going.

"You're leaving?" Derek straightened then.

"I figure It'll hurt less if I leave first," Stiles answered stepping by Derek.

Derek caught Stiles' arm to stop him from walking away, "What if I were to stay this time?"

Derek wasn't done with what he needed to do, but after graduation maybe Stiles could help him. 

"Let him go," Theo growled, his eyes glowing as he pulled Stiles from Derek's grip.

Derek's own eyes turned their ice blue shade.

"You and I both know he deserves better than you," Theo chided, a sneer on his face.

"Can you two not?" Stiles stepped in between the wolves.

Theo and Derek both took a step back, their eyes falling back to their natural color, but their stances remained hostile.

"Are you really planning on staying?" Stiles asked looking at Derek.

"I will. For you," Derek nodded with a slight frown.

The smell of worry grew thick in the air, but it wasn't coming from Stiles.

"That worries you. Why?" Derek asked, looking at Theo.

Theo only narrowed his eyes. "It's no secret how I feel about Stiles. You're only staying to make sure I don't get anywhere with him."

"Theo," Stiles sighed. "I will never understand what it is about me that you so badly want, but Derek isn't the thing that's going to keep this from happening."

"I don't know what's got you so hesitant. I know you want this. Just give in," Theo reached a hand out, to brush along Stiles' cheek gently.

'Trust your instincts, you have them for a reason.'

"Theo, I just don't trust you," Stiles shook his head.

"Still? After everything we've been through together?" Theo frowned, his hand clenching near Stiles' face.

"No."

Theo's jaw clenched next as his hand dropped away from Stiles. "Fine." Theo didn't need Stiles to love him. He had everyone else, and once he killed Scott. He'd have his pack and he wouldn't need Stiles. He could ignore the aching in his chest as he walked away.

"Are you really gonna stay?" Stiles asked, looking at Derek hopefully.

Derek stepped forward, his hand coming up to lift Stiles' chin.

"I am, and I'm gonna help you put this damn pack back together, because I'm guessing that the reason it's fallen apart is because the most important piece was taken away."

Stiles frowned.

"I heard you when I walked up. You didn't understand why Theo wanted you. You're just a human. It's cause you're the glue. Without you, the pack is in shambles. Scott needs you just as much as you need him. I can't imagine a world where he wouldn't forgive you for defending your own life," Derek spoke gently.

"Do you just listen to all my conversations with Theo or..."

"I don't like him," Derek responded simply.

Stiles let out a snort. "I think the feeling is mutual."

Derek swallowed before opening his mouth to ask, "Is this one?" He bent forward hesitating just before his lips touched Stiles' giving him plenty of time to back away.

He relaxed slightly when Stiles reached up the rest of the way, connecting their lips. The kiss was simple and brief before Stiles was pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Derek frowned.

"When Theo said you were jealous before, you really were?"

Derek raised a brow.

"I was trying to figure out what he meant, and he never would tell me when I asked him about it after. And then you kissed my forehead which was so weird for you and then said that buddah shit and I didn't know what you were trying to tell me. But this whole time, you liked me. I had no clue, I was hopeful, but I was sure that-"

He was cut off by Derek's lips and all his words were lost.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kind of a little 'what if Stiles called Derek after the Donovan incident' also flirty Theo and Jealous Derek. Anyway just a little thing I felt like writing. 🤷♀️


End file.
